


A Love Not to Be Taken Lightly

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gang Rape, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Orgasm Control, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sounding, noncon to dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: After being captured by the Hoshidan army, Xander is certain that the only fate that awaits him is death. However, his fate dramatically shifts when the soldiers decide that they want to have a little fun with him first, and changes even further when a certain Prince finds he's no longer able to resist Xander's charm





	A Love Not to Be Taken Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anon  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

He hadn’t expected a quiet, somber night before they set off to journey to wherever the Hoshidan forces were taking him – he assumed the capitol of this Kingdom, where the Royal family most likely intended a public execution – but was quickly taken off guard by the absolutely uncontrolled vitriol that he faced from the Hoshidan troops. Their anger, their hatred wasn’t necessarily uncalled for – the army of Nohr had taken many Hoshidan lives since the war begun – yet it was so readily, openly expressed that he felt almost as though he were faced with a rowdy group of young children, rather than trained, hardened soldiers. 

Sat in the middle of camp, surrounded by tents and soldiers, dressed in naught but his underclothes, hair mussed, coated in sweat from being made to walk behind the rear end of a horse since the sun had risen that morning, bruised and battered, his sword and horse both gone, taken possession of someone in the horde that ensured he remained in Hoshidan custody, Xander knew that he must make a pitiful sight but even if he didn’t know that, even if that very obvious fact had managed to slip his mind somehow, the Hoshidan forces were more than happy to remind him. 

To say they were trying to rile him up was an understatement. There wasn’t a moment when they weren’t throwing jeering insults or mocking taunts. At the forefront of this verbal assault was a group of soldiers – front linemen, he was assuming, bearing swords and spears, dirtied armor and even dirtier faces. They riled up the other men by progressively ramping up the abuse until it was at a point that Xander was stunned there weren’t fists pummeling him. Though, he supposed he shouldn’t be that surprised. Prince Ryoma was somewhere in the mass of troops, and he seemed to be far honorable than the men he lead. 

Sighing softly, Xander tilted his head back to look at the steadily darkening sky. Their petty insults meant nothing to him. Just meaningless words being thrown around to satisfy their enormous egos. It was rather annoying, to be constantly bothered in his final hours by inane chatter but it wasn’t as though he had any say in it. Keeping his face passive – he would not give any of these animals even the slightest inclination that anything they were saying might be effecting them – Xander watched as tiny pinpricks of light became visible as the sunlight faded. 

Would his Father punish his siblings for this failure? What a stupid, childish question. Of course he would. Leo would bear the brunt of it, and he would be angry, Xander knew that for certain. Angry at him for getting captured, angry at him for dying, angry at him for leaving him behind, to take his place, both at the front of the army and as the recipient for their Father’s rage. It was an anger completely justified, and one Xander could never fault him for feeling. Still, he did hope that Leo would be able to forgive him one day. He’d not taken this course willfully, and even now, there was still the slightest notion of hope thriving somewhere deep inside his heart. 

Hope that Fate would be kind to him, just this once, allowing him to escape, to flee on foot, evading recapture back to his homeland. Father would still be angry but he would be angry at him, not at any of his siblings. Still, despite that wilting flower just stubbornly refusing to die, Xander knew there was no benefit to hanging onto that foolish hope. There was no escaping this. The Hoshidan forces were clear in their intent to get him to wherever it was he’d take his final breaths. He doubted they would slip up, giving him the chance he desperately needed. 

If anything, he felt they were more likely to strike him dead before they even got close to their destination. Prince Ryoma might be a good man but he wasn’t currently present, and the atmosphere pushing down against his shoulders was steadily becoming more hostile as he continued to fail to be riled up by their insults. 

One of the frontline men, smaller than the others and seeming to know it, judging by how he swaggered forward, his lip curled in a vicious snarl, clearly wanting to prove himself as the big man, stopped in front of Xander, a cruel glint of amusement gleaming in his eyes and gave his knee a hard kick with the tip of his boot, “Have nothing to say do you, great prince of Nohr?” 

The crowd around them roared with laughter, as though the buffoon had said something terribly witty. Staring impassively up at him, knowing that regardless of what he did, this bastard would not be satisfied so it was best to keep his pride intact, take whatever blows these simpletons threw at him and enter the next life, if there was one, with his head held high, Xander made no answer, finding that to be an adequate response to the frontline man’s question. After all, what was there to say? Nothing at all – at least, not to the likes of these soldiers. 

“I asked you a question.” The frontline man growled, the amusement slowly fading away to be replaced with childish rage. 

Xander couldn’t help but to quirk an eyebrow. Was this truly the type of men that the Hoshidan army employed? If anything, it was rather comforting to know that this was what his enemy had to offer. Biting back a chuckle, easily keeping his face neutral, Xander allowed himself to wonder if the Hoshidan army would do so well if they didn’t have Prince Ryoma at the front lines. He’d crossed swords with him more than once. The man was an army all of himself, and Xander, though he’d never admit, enjoyed the challenge he presented. 

Shame that he’d never again have the honor of fighting him. 

“I think,” another one of the frontline men, this one bigger but with a startling clarity and somberness to his face, one that was almost completely ruined by the cold gleam of sadistic glee burning in his dark eyes, said, “we need to knock this fucker down a couple notches.” 

“What do you suggest?” Asked another. 

Instead of responding, the bigger frontline man stood, brushed his pants as though he could just wipe away the stains deeply embedded in the fabric then purposefully, calmly walked over to Xander. He knew what was coming, yet there was no fear. Whatever they dealt, he had gone through worse. It was more a nuisance than anything else. Quietly watching the brute draw near, Xander distantly wondered what he would go for first. His face, most likely. Or he might get a boot to the stomach. Without a doubt, it was going to be something to get him to make some kind of noise. Bracing himself, ready to bite down any sound he might make as the brute slowly squatted down, bringing him to eye level. 

“You lot want to have some fun?” The brute asked his comrades. 

They howled out an affirmation. Barbarians, all of them. A huge smile spread across the brute’s face as he nodded in approval, “Good, then let’s have some fun. Shall we, Prince Xander?” 

The blow he’d been expected never came. Instead, all of his steadfastness, all of his somberness flew straight out the metaphorical window when the brute abruptly reached forward, grabbed hold of Xander’s loose trousers and ripped them down, taking his under-drawers with them. One second, he was completely covered. The next, his crotch was completely exposed to the entirety of the army surrounding him. Flushing with vibrant heat, Xander, fighting to regain his composure, thrown off course by this unexpected turn in events, thought for just a moment that they meant to castrate him then the brute was grabbing him by the hips, yanking him forward so he could grind something hot and hard against his ass. 

“What’re you-!” Xander exclaimed but his words were cut off when another nearby soldier ripped his shirt up off over his head, baring his scarred chest. Flinging hair out of his face, sweat popping up on his forehead, mortification and shame at being bared naked in front of these beasts burning in his lungs, Xander snarled, “Get off! Get off me!” 

“There we go.” The brute laughed, “Now, we’ve gotten him to sing. Let’s see what other cute noises we can get him to make. I really want to make him squeal.” 

Eyes widening, Xander tried to kick the soldiers closing in away but his ankles were easily grabbed, held tightly as they spread his legs forcibly apart, completely exposing him to their hungry eyes. Gritting his teeth, fighting hard not to show the embarrassment and shame roaring through him on his face, Xander glared back at them, despite knowing it was ineffective. He was completely vulnerable, and they were more than aware of that. They could do whatever they wanted. He was powerless to stop them. Strong, he needed to remain strong, he would not let these beasts get to him. The brute leaned down, sliding a thick, wide tongue out between his lips. Hot breath brushed against Xander’s ass, making him squirm then, to his horror and dismay, something wet lapped playfully across his hole. 

It took all of his strength to not let out a disgusted whine. His ass! He was licking his ass! This…it was really happening. It didn’t take a genius to figure out where this was going, what they were planning on doing to him. He was going to be raped in front of these despicable Hoshidan soldiers. Each one of them was most likely going to take a turn defiling him, degrading him. Sucking in a deep breath through the gaps in his teeth, Xander shuddered violently when the brute’s tongue pushed inside of him, wiggling around in his ass, spreading around a hateful wet heat. 

“Does it feel good, Prince Xander?” One of the soldiers asked in a sweetly mocking voice, “You’re already trembling.”

“Are you a virgin?” Another one asked with a raspy laugh, “Have you taken it in the ass before?” 

The brute between his legs pulled back for just a moment to say, “Considering how tight he is, I’d say he’s never had this cherry popped.” Then he returned to teasingly rubbing his tongue against Xander’s ass. 

“What about this?” The one with the raspy laugh said, reaching forward to wrap calloused fingers around Xander’s still completely soft cock, making him inhale sharply, biting back the cry that rose to his lips as he began to languidly pump his hand – to his horror, little sparks of heat began to pulse in the base of his belly, “Think he’s a virgin on both ends?” 

“Wouldn’t be surprised. He’s probably never gotten his dick wet. Who’d want to fuck a piece of shit like him?” One of them commented with a laugh. “Considering how easily he’s reacting, he’s probably never even been touched before, let alone stuck his cock in a pussy. Almost makes me feel a little sorry for him, considering he’s gonna lose his virginity to a bunch of dudes raping him.” 

“Maybe he’s just a whore.” The brute between his legs said, “He’s twitching like crazy. His hole is really sensitive.” 

“Getting hard as well. Won’t be long until he’s sopping wet.” The bastard stroking his cock to an infuriating hardness leaned down to lick his cheek, making him shudder in disgust. His skin was crawling – it felt like little bugs were skittering all over him. Sickening heat plagued his body. Nausea held his stomach hostage, threatening to upturn it and toss up what little contents were in there. 

“Don’t touch me. Get your hands off me!” He snarled, “Have you no shame, you animal?” 

The bastard laughed, “Embarrassed? Humiliated now that you’re slutty nature is being exposed? Don’t be shy, it’s alright. We’ll help you come to terms with how much of a whore you are. Just admit it, this is feeling good. You’ll feel so much better when you do.”

Xander glared coldly up at him, rage and loathing burning a hole in the center of his chest. If his hands weren’t restrained, he would have ripped his throat out. Swallowing down anything else he could have said, not about to give them the satisfaction, Xander jumped a little when the brute between his legs abruptly straightened up, his large, dirty hands flying to his trousers. Grinning lazily, lust burning in his dark eyes, he ripped open the front of his pants, shoved a hand inside and, to Xander’s dismay and alarm, pulled out his cock, which was rock hard and dribbling precum. Sucking in a sharp breath, fighting down the panic rising in his chest – he knew this was coming, he knew, from the moment they started, he knew, he could handle it – Xander, nonetheless, flinched when he felt the hot, hard head of the brute’s cock push against him. 

“Now, make sure you squeal nice and loudly for us. It isn’t fun if you stay quiet so work hard to make this as enjoyable for us as possible. After all, we’re working hard to help you accept just how much of a slut you are, Prince Xander.” The brute breathed then, gripping tightly onto Xander’s hips, slammed his hips forward, shoving a good amount of his hard cock inside of him. Somehow, Xander managed not to scream. Instead, the noise that came out of him was a low, strained whine. There was pain – an itching, burning pain of his hole being stretched open wide so suddenly – present but it wasn’t anywhere near as bad as he had thought. This was not a comfort, mostly due to the fact that when the brute began to viciously pound into him, driving his cock in and out repeatedly, scraping against his pulsing insides, fucking him with pronounced ferocity, his ass didn’t cry out in protest but began to heat up. Pleasure…started to zip through his nerves. With each hard pound, it started to feel better and better. 

The brute let out a loud, raspy laugh, “He’s so tight! His ass is milking me, like he wants my cum. Does it feel good, whore? Does being raped by my cock feel good? Is your ass going crazy? Huh? Speak, you whore!” 

“It doesn’t-! It’d never-!” Xander panted, pushing the strained words through clenched teeth. It didn’t feel good. It couldn’t feel good! He was being raped! A cock was being forced repeatedly into his ass! It didn’t…it didn’t feel good! 

“It isn’t good to lie, Prince Xander. It’s a very naughty thing to lie, didn’t your mother teach you how to be proper?” The brute said softly, the grin on his face growing, “Naughty sluts who lie must be punished.” 

A startled squeal rippled out of his throat before he could stop it when another soldier stepped forward, quickly moving around to kneel behind him, reaching around to begin playing with his chest. Squeezing his nipples between his rough, calloused fingers, rolling the hardening nubs, tugging hard on them, teasing and caressing them, he breathed heavily into Xander’s ear, “I’m fondling your breasts, Prince Xander. Does it feel good to have your tits played with?” 

Xander couldn’t respond. All of his attention was focused entirely on not moaning. The combination of his ass, cock and nipples being caressed at the same time…he couldn’t take it! As much as he told himself it didn’t feel good, he couldn’t deny it when he could feel his orgasm pressing hard against the back of his balls! Shameful sobs burned in the back of his throat. Being treated like this was awful enough but to feel good as his ass was being violated and he was degraded by the hands of the enemy was too much! 

“Are you going to cum?” The bastard stroking his cock rasped. Xander let out a choked gasp when he leaned down to strongly lap his tongue against the head of his cock, gathering up a humiliatingly copious amount of precum, “You’re leaking so much. You’re going to cum, aren’t you, you slut? Admit it.” 

“Shut up-! I’m not-! I’m not! I’d never-!” Xander snapped weakly, face burning with despicable heat, horribly aware that he was going to cum at any second. If they kept playing with him, he was going to cum! His ass! His ass felt so good! His cock was nearly about to burst! The soldier behind him twisted his nipples hard, and he came close to howling like a bitch in heat. Cumming, cumming, he was going to cum! 

“Now, that isn’t very nice, is it?” The bastard asked, clicking his tongue like a disapproving parent. His hand slid down to the base of Xander’s cock, where it clenched painfully tight, clamping down so hard on his shaft that his orgasm was stopped right in its tracks. This time, Xander couldn’t hold back the cry that sprang out of him, though this one was out of pain, rather than pleasure. A small smile appeared on the bastard’s face as he leaned down to bring his face close to Xander’s, whispering, “If you want to cum, then you’ve got to be a bit nicer. Beg, real sweetly, and I’ll let you cum.” 

He did the only thing he could think to do: try to bite the bastard’s nose off. Never. He would never beg. He would endure this humiliation, this violation, this degradation with what little dignity he had left. If he were to cum, it would not be something he asked for. Reeling back with a laugh, the bastard gave his cock a hard pump, and said, “Still got some fight in you, I see. Well, it’ll be easy enough to fix that. You’ll be wishing you’d just listened like a good boy in no time at all.” 

Turning to the other men watching, the smile on his face growing, he called out, “Don’t just stand there! Let’s have some fun, boys!” 

Within moments, he was surrounded. Calloused, dirty hands were all over him, rubbing, caressing, finding his most intimate, private, sensitive areas and exploiting them. Hot, wet tongues ran across the expanse of his flesh, trailing long lines of saliva. Mouths clamped down onto his nipples, sucking, biting, licking. At some point, the binds around his wrists were cut, and his hands were lead to hard lengths, fingers forcibly wrapped around them and held in place as the men thrust into the curve of his fingers. Some of the men, clearly not patient enough to wait until they could have turn fucking his ass, straddled his chest, forcing his mouth open and thrusting their hard cocks between his lips. 

“Suck, you whore.” One of them panted as he jerkily thrust into Xander’s mouth, the head of his cock banging hard against the back of his throat, “Suck me off. Make me cum!” 

Xander gagged, his eyes watering. It was hard to breathe with his mouth being so roughly fucked! His eyes clenched tightly shut when the cock shoved deep inside his ass swelled up, then a wet rush of heat poured into his poor, abused insides. How many times did that make it? How many had cum inside of him since the brute first came with a growling snarl that made him sound just like the animal he was? He couldn’t tell, it was becoming so hard to think. His head was so fuzzy. Pleasure assaulted every inch of him, driving the orgasm building up steadily in the base of his belly higher and higher until he felt like he might crack from the pressure. He still couldn’t cum, not with the bastard’s hand still clamped down on his cock. 

Xander whimpered softly when the cock inside his ass slid out, only to be immediately replaced by another. Overheard, the soldier violating his mouth let out a grunt, slammed his hips forward, and came, pouring scalding hot jizz down his throat. Left with no other choice, Xander swallowed it all down. Why…why did it all feel so good? His ass…his mouth…his nipples…his entire body, being violated, being used like this…he knew that if his cock wasn’t in a death grip, he would have cum multiple times by now. Gasping wetly, dizzy and overwhelmed, overheated and dazed, Xander barely heard the bastard ask him, “Want to cum? All you have to do is beg.” 

Somehow, he restrained himself from doing so. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum so badly that the desire to nearly overrun his pride, his dignity but what little was left of his rational mind gripped hold of it tightly, unwilling to let it go in the face of this relentless pleasure. Clicking his tongue, the bastard motioned for someone nearby to come over. Xander didn’t have to wait long to figure out what they were planning. Suddenly, he found himself being hauled up, and squashed between two large, muscular bodies. Before he could fully register what was happening, something hot and hard brushed against his already stuffed full ass. 

“No!” He wailed, “It won’t fit! Please, don’t! Don’t! It won’t-!”

His protests were lost in a groaning moan when the soldier behind him roughly shoved his cock inside, stretching him open even further, almost to his breaking point. Full, he was stuffed so full! His ass! His ass was so full of cock that he couldn’t think straight! Together, they pounded into him, stirring him up, messing him up, sending bolts of electric pleasure rushing through him, straight up to his mind where they steadily chiseled away at his last bit of rationality. Clenching his teeth together, panting heavily, Xander wailed loudly when finally, he came. The world burned white for one brutal moment. His cock twitched heavily, spurting out thick lengths of jizz. 

Sobbing softly, hating himself for cumming, hating the brutes raping him, hating how he still felt so good, that being raped by two cocks at the same time were making him feel so insanely good, Xander moaned, “No more! Stop-! Stop!” 

Someone laughed then a strong hand grabbed a fistful of his hair, yanking him back to look up. A cruelly delighted smile bore down on him, making him shudder with fear, “Oh, we’re just getting started, Prince Xander. We’re going to fuck you till you break and use you as a communal toilet. Say good-bye to your pride because we’re about to destroy it.” 

“That is enough!” A proud, strong voice rang out. 

All motion ceased. There was a moment of quietness, of stillness then Xander found himself being unceremoniously shoved to the side, the cocks sliding out of his ass and all hands, tongues and lips retreating from his body. Panting shallowly, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes, shivering, still burning with pleasure, even with the removal of all stimulus, Xander found he didn’t have the strength, the energy to raise his head to see who it was who’d spoken. There came footsteps from behind him, then a shadow fell over him. A gloved hand gripped his upper arm, gently tugging him up off the ground. 

“What is the meaning of this?” The man holding him sternly asked the soldiers surrounding them, “Answer me!” 

Shakily raising his head, Xander looked up to find the man to be Prince Ryoma, who looked none too happy about what he had stumbled across. Not sure if he should dare to feel relieved, too exhausted to care anymore, Xander sighed softly, let his head drop once again and simply didn’t waste any energy on paying attention to what the soldiers or Prince Ryoma were saying. They exchanged some words – nervous and quiet from the soldiers, angry and wrathful from the Prince then Xander found himself being picked up off the ground, gathered up in Prince Ryoma’s arms and carried off to somewhere. The short trip was a blur, ending in what he assumed must be the Prince’s personal tent. 

Xander was laid gingerly down onto a soft, comfortable cot. Warm, calloused hands, suddenly devoid of gloves, gently brushed locks of sweaty hair out of his face. Letting his eyes fall closed, enjoying the feel of being caressed by Prince Ryoma far more than he ever thought he would, Xander didn’t flinch or stir when he felt warm breath brushing across his skin but when a pair of firm lips pressed against his own, his eyes fluttered back open. Blinking slowly, too dazed to figure out what was going on at first, Xander shuddered hard when Prince Ryoma’s large hand slid down, trailing across his sweaty, jizz coated chest, down to his crotch, where it lightly wrapped around his cock and began to pump, coaxing his half-hard dick to full hardness. Gasping, his hips bucking upwards, Xander tried to say something, tried to ask what Ryoma was doing, but whatever he was going to say was lost to a loud moan when the Prince slid between his legs, using his broad frame to push his thighs apart. 

“Beautiful.” Prince Ryoma whispered, “So beautiful, you’re so beautiful, I can’t…I can’t hold out. I’ll…I’ll try to be gentle but I can’t…I can’t-! Prince Xander!” 

There was a mad flurry of rustling, articles of clothing and armor being tossed aside seemingly without care, followed by the familiar sensation of a hard cock being pressed against his sloppy, twitching hole. Xander weakly shook his head, half-reeling from the proud, noble Prince Ryoma sinking to the same level of his common soldiers, and from Ryoma calling him beautiful in that low, husky voice. A warm, muscular chest pressed against his own as the Prince leaned down, claiming his mouth once again, pushing a sweet tasting tongue deep inside as he shoved his hips forward, burying his cock in Xander’s ass. 

A powerful shudder rippled through him. Good! Good, it felt so good! Ryoma’s cock felt so good! Moaning loudly, the sound muffled by the Prince’s mouth, Xander wrapped his legs around Ryoma’s waist, bucking his hips upward to meet his thrusts. Good, good, so good! What he felt before was puny in comparison to how Ryoma’s cock was making him feel! Why…why did it feel so good?! It was just another man’s cock, it should feel no different than the soldiers’ cocks so why? Breaking the kiss with a soft gasp, Ryoma leaned back to smile down at him, his eyes sparkling with heat and lust, his handsome face flushed. Xander’s heart fluttered at the sight. Beautiful…he was so beautiful. How had he not realized that? 

“Does it feel good, Prince Xander?” He said huskily, leaning down to give one of Xander’s nipples a loving lick, causing him to shiver and moan. Even his tongue…even his tongue felt better than the soldiers’! How was that possible?! Nothing made sense, his mind was whirling, his body was so hot! What was this? What was happening to him?! Why did Prince Ryoma doing this to him feel so amazing?

“Good!” He whimpered, covering his hot, sweaty face with his hands, embarrassed, mortified, wanting more, wanting so much more, “So good! Why does it feel so good?!” 

“Don’t hide your face from me. I want to see. I want to see your adorable face.” Ryoma laughed softly, easily tugging away his hands, “Let me see. I want to see you completely unraveled, vulnerable, exposed and raw.” 

“No!” Xander protested weakly, still trying to hide his face. Something was wrong with him. Being fucked by Prince Ryoma, it was too much. Breaking…he was breaking! It felt so good! He wanted more, he wanted to be fucked by the Prince even more, he wanted to hear his voice even more, he wanted to be touched by him even more, he wanted…he wanted the Prince, and it was terrifying, “Prince-! Please!” 

“Say my name.” Ryoma whispered, leaning back, lightly gripping hold of Xander’s hips, slowly rotating his hips, grinding his cock against the walls of his ass. Thick locks of fluffy hair hung in front of his face. Beautiful…he was so beautiful – how could he have never noticed? It was so obvious; the sharp curve of his jaw, the darkness of his eyes, the gentle curve of his lips, the long sweep of hair, he was so beautiful, “Say it…Xander.” 

It was no use. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t reason. His mind was being completely overrun by the pleasure. He was being broken down, and reworked by the sensation of Prince Ryoma’s warmth, by his taste, by the sensation of his cock repeatedly pounding into him. Panting harshly, mouth hanging open, a thin line of saliva spilling out of the corner of his mouth, Xander whimpered, “R-Ryoma!” 

“Good boy.” Ryoma praised him, leaning down once more to kiss his trembling lips, “Now, a little reward for being so good.” 

Reaching down, he grabbed something off the ground, raised back up and held it front of Xander so he could see that it was…some kind of thin rod. Even if he wasn’t in a completely overwhelmed state, he wouldn’t have known what it was unless Ryoma explained. However, the Prince made no attempt to, probably seeing no reason to inform him what it was. Instead, he leaned back onto his knees, brought the rod to Xander’s cock and, with a wide, hungry, lustful grin, pushed it down into his urethra. Wailing loudly, his hips straining upwards, eyes stretched open wide, Xander gained back just a little of his rationality at the bizarre sensation of the smooth, cold rod sliding down into his cock, only to immediately lose it again when Ryoma began to fuck his cockhole and his ass at the same time. 

The pressure of the rod pressing against the walls of his urethra, combined with Ryoma stirring up his ass quickly proved to be too much. Within moments, he was cumming with a loud sob, his hips bucking, pleasure crashing against him in a tidal wave. Ryoma continued stimulating him, even as he was cumming, pushing his orgasm further and further until he was openly sobbing, tears streaking down his scalding hot cheeks. Pushing the rod all the way down until the tip was flush with the head of his cock, Ryoma moved both hands to his trembling hips, holding him firmly in place as the pace of his thrusts began erratic, jerking and uneven. The pace of his breathing picked up – hard pants raining down onto Xander then with one final shove, his cock swelling up magnificently, he came, pouring copious amounts of scalding hot semen inside of his ass. 

Moaning softly, weakly rolling his hips, adoring the sensation of Ryoma’s cum flowing into him, Xander let out a sharp, startled gasp when, suddenly, he was flipped over onto his stomach, Ryoma’s hands bracing on either side of his head and he began to pound into him once again. Tongue hanging lewdly out of his mouth, panting like a bitch in heat, Xander reached back to grab a handful of Ryoma’s trousers, gripping tightly onto the fabric. Breaking…he was breaking! Yet, even knowing that, he found himself unafraid or apprehensive. Using what little leverage he had to bounce against him, driving his cock in even deeper, his cock rubbing against the surface of the cot, Xander sobbed, “Good! It feels so good, Ryoma!”

He shouldn’t be enjoying this. He was being fucked by his sworn enemy. Ryoma was a Prince of Hoshido, soon to be King of the land that his Father meant to conquer! He shouldn’t-! He shouldn’t be adoring this as much as he was! He shouldn’t be adoring Ryoma, adoring his warmth, his taste, the sensation of him, being fucked, subjugated, controlled and praised by him! And yet, he was. More…more, he wanted more! It was shameful, it was disgraceful – he was the Crown Prince of Nohr, being reduced to such a state by the enemy! He needed to fight back…he couldn’t…he couldn’t give in-! 

Warm lips trailed a line of kisses up his back, his neck, finally reaching his ear, where Ryoma whispered in a low voice, heavy with lust and want, “To tell you the truth, I’ve always admired you. Your strength, your power, your fortitude and composure. To me, you were the perfect example of what a man should be: fierce, steadfast, honest and loyal. At first, that was all it was: admiration, for the warrior, for the man you are. I wanted to know more about you, to speak to you as equals, not as soldiers on opposites sides, and even though that wasn’t possible, I still admired you so much but,” Ryoma lightly licked the shell of his ear, “the more I watched you from a distance, my admiration…changed, evolved. I started to want you. I wanted you for myself. I wanted to claim you, to make you mine but I thought that could never happen. We were on opposite sides of the war – how could I even entertain dreams of being able to taste you like this when every time we met, we were forced to cross swords?” 

Ryoma let out a low, shuddering breath. Grabbing Xander by the shoulder, he roughly turned him over, pushing him down onto his back as he swooped in to press their lips together in a hard, possessive kiss, “That’s why I couldn’t resist. Not with you right in front of me, not when I finally had the chance to claim you. I’ve wanted you for so long. Now that I’ve finally got you in my arms, I won’t ever let you go. You’re mine forever, Xander. You belong to me. You’re mine. I won’t ever let you go.” 

He leaned down for another kiss, slowly rubbing his lips against Xander’s, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbling gently on it. Moving his hips once more, pushing deep into Xander and grinding insistently against him, he let out a low, soft moan, his strong, calloused fingers weaving through Xander’s thick, sweaty locks. Xander stared, dazed and unseeing, up at the ceiling of the tent for a moment then his eyes fluttered closed. He pushed back against Ryoma’s kiss, rubbing their tongues together, clumsily snaking his arms around the Prince’s broad back, his words echoing loudly in his dazed mind. His…he was his…he…he belonged to him…forever…why…why did those words make him so happy? 

No…it didn’t matter. It simply didn’t matter. He felt so…good. He was so warm, so content, so peaceful, and it was all Ryoma’s doing. Nothing else mattered. Why he felt this way didn’t matter. It was obvious, he was well and truly broken, Ryoma had shattered and remolded him, making him better, happier. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. He just wanted to enjoy this, being held by Ryoma, being owned by him, loved by him, fucked by him for the rest of his life. He didn’t want to be anywhere else, he didn’t want anything else. Panting noisily, the pace of Ryoma’s thrusts increasing, fresh waves of pleasure zipping through him, Xander hungrily kissed the Prince, dragging in his delicious taste, swallowing it down and moaning loudly when Ryoma sucked teasingly on his tongue. 

“Does it feel good, my love?” Ryoma breathed, stroking the pad of his thumb over the curve of Xander’s cheek. 

“Good!” He moaned, “More! More! Ryoma!” 

“I’ll give you more but first, tell me: who do you belong to?” 

“You! Yours! I’m yours!” Xander gasped, the words flowing so sweetly out of him that he almost came just from saying them. That was right…he was Ryoma’s, he belonged to Ryoma…it made so much sense, this was why it felt so good to be fucked by him, to be held by him. This was where he was meant to be. He was always meant to be Ryoma’s. Desperately pressing a shaky kiss against Ryoma’s lips, he sobbed, “Yours, Ryoma. I’m yours!” 

“Good boy.” He cooed, placing a kiss onto his sweaty forehead before leaning back to smile sweetly down at him, “Such a good boy. I can’t even begin to tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that. Are you happy, Xander?” 

“Yes!” he moaned, and it was the truth. He was…he was happier than he could ever remember being. Knowing that Ryoma wanted him, knowing that he was Ryoma’s, that he’d been claimed by him, it made him so incredibly happy. “Happy-! I’m so happy-!” 

“I’m glad,” Ryoma breathed, “You’re so cute, so incredibly cute, Xander. I’ll give you even more love and pleasure so let me hear that beautiful voice of yours even more.”

-

Unsurprisingly, there was a fair amount of shock when he returned to the Hoshidan capitol with Xander in tow, and even more when he strolled through the high court with the Crown Prince of Nohr happily following behind him, a dazed expression on his handsome face, hair mussed and wearing only one of Ryoma’s undershirts, which was a touch too small for him so it showed the plush curve of his ass, lead towards what would become his permanent home by a length of rope, one end tied loosely to the make shift collar wrapped around his neck, and the other tied to Ryoma’s wrist. He was sure there was a considerable amount of talk behind his back but he paid no mind to it. Why would he, when he was practically bursting with happiness? Xander…the man he had admired, then loved and lusted after from a distance was now, finally, his. After longing after him for so long, wanting him for so long, he was his, finally his! Let the Hoshidan Nobles talk all they wish, it didn’t change the excitement, the happiness he felt. 

He quickly replaced the dingy collar with a much more appropriate, far more expensive leather, jewel encrusted one that was perfectly fit for Xander’s elegant throat. The former Crown Prince of Nohr accepted the collar excitedly, breathing rapidly as Ryoma gently wrapped it around his neck and snapped it together just underneath his chin, letting his fingers slide across the cool leather, adoring the contrast of the deep brown against Xander’s pale skin. Then, overwhelmed by how adorable he was in his new collar, he had pushed him down and tasted him once more, marveling in the fact that Xander was his, he could taste him whenever he wanted, could drive him to the depths of pleasure, watch as he melted from pleasure underneath him, writhing and squirming as he used his tongue, his fingers, his cock to make him cum again and again. 

A few nights later, Xander got a chance to show off his new collar (and leash as well, Ryoma very well couldn’t have him walking around with an old piece of rope hanging from such a lovely collar) to all the Hoshidan Nobles. Standing straight back beside him, one hand resting atop his soft curls, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, Ryoma answered the questions he felt necessary and ignored all others. There was a fair amount of shock still, though most seemed either delighted by Xander’s new position, though he imagined it was not the same kind of delight he felt (rather, a disgusting delight at seeing the beautiful, proud Crown Prince “degraded”, “lowered to the position of a pet” and other such things that Ryoma heard them whispering behind their hands – he would have to deal with them later. He could not excuse such behavior, not when it came to his beloved Xander) or were largely indifferent to it. 

The Prince, soon to be King, had gotten himself a pet, there was nothing special about that, practically every Noble had a pet or pets, as was more likely the case, they murmured to one another, while their eyes roamed hungrily over Xander’s naked form. If he noticed their states, he gave no indication of it. All of his attention was focused on Ryoma. Starry eyes, full of dizzy heat and lust, stared lovingly up at him. His gorgeous cock peeked up from between his thick, beefy thighs, a constant temptation to Ryoma, who would love nothing more than to take it into his mouth and suck until his little pet was sobbing with pleasure. Every time Ryoma turned to smile down at him, he could hear the sharp intake of breath, could practically hear the increase of his heart rate. Looking down into that flushed, wanting face came close to destroying his composure and self-control a great many times. Xander was far too cute, it was almost unbearable. 

Somehow, he managed, and so did Xander, who most likely had a considerable harder time controlling himself, considering how utterly addicted to Ryoma he was. When the night finally ended, Xander paraded happily in front of all the whispering Nobles, Ryoma decided a reward was more than in order. Taking Ryoma back to his private quarters, he pulled him close, squeezing his warm, muscular form to his chest and slowly, languidly kissed him, drawing in his delicious, tantalizing taste as his adorable little pet moaned softly, his hips grinding shamelessly against him. Not about to make his love wait, nor having the patience to tease him, Ryoma pushed him down onto the nearest soft surface, spread his legs open wide and gave him exactly what he wanted: his cock. 

As Xander moaned, gasped and mewed adorably under him, Ryoma whispered, “Who do you belong to?” 

“You!” Xander cried, curling his fingers into Ryoma’s thick hair, his hole clamping down so hard on his cock that it felt like he was trying to milk him. 

“Good boy.” Pressing a kiss onto Xander’s temple, he breathed, “You’re mine, now and forever. I won’t ever let you go. Prepare yourself, Xander. My love is not one to be taken lightly.”


End file.
